


A Different World

by Airawyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Andrew had escaped with his jetpack, things would have been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fab for the beta.

* * * * *  
Andrew and Warren escaped after the robbery attempt with their jetpacks, leaving Jonathan to take the fall. They flew to the edge of town, where they had hidden a stash of money and a motorcycle. 

Andrew didn't know how to ride, so Warren drove. Andrew wrapped his arms around Warren's waist, and leaned forward, savoring the feeling of being so close. They drove north.

They had been on the road for a few hours and there wasn't any sign of pursuit, so they stopped at Pea Soup Andersen's for dinner. Andrew had always liked that place.

"We blew it," Andrew whispered, as they waited for their order. "It's all Jonathan's fault. I think he told her about the orbs. All that planning..."

"Shh," said Warren. Under the table, he slipped his hand into Andrew's. "It's okay. We'll go somewhere else, where no one knows us. We'll try again. We've got enough cash left to go wherever we want. We're together. That's what matters." He smiled at Andrew.

After dinner, they were back on the I-5, still heading north. Buffy might think to check LAX, but she'd never expect them to take a flight out of San Francisco. Andrew was getting sleepy - it was a six hour drive - but Warren was still on an adrenaline high from the day's events.

They arrived at the airport just before dawn. Andrew wasn't in a hurry to let go of Warren, though. They stayed on the bike long enough to watch the sunrise.

"It's symbolic," said Warren. "A new beginning." Andrew slid off the bike, and waited for Warren, but Warren stayed on the bike, and pulled Andrew close to him. They kissed, right there in the parking lot. A long, slow kiss. It didn't matter who saw them now.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Warren.

"I don't know," said Andrew. "Canada?"

"Do you have any idea how cold it gets there?" asked Warren. 

Andrew shrugged. "It'd be cool to live someplace with snow. And Wolverine's from Canada." 

"Ok, you know he's not real, right?" Warren asked, but he smiled at Andrew. They were inside the airport now.

"Well, yeah," said Andrew. "But...." He interrupted himself with a large yawn.

"Okay, sleepyhead." Warren led Andrew to a chair in the waiting area. "You rest. I'll go get the tickets." As Andrew dozed off, he felt Warren kiss him gently on the forehead, and heard him whisper, "I love you."

Andrew slept in a grimy Mexican apartment, sharing a bed with Jonathan, and dreamed of a different world.

* * * * *


End file.
